Hot Steamy Shower
by Eniwe
Summary: "Bon, on vous laisse, on va faire une grosse sieste. Et puis après, on va prendre une bonne douche ensemble, hein, Terracid ? Pour gagner du temps, pour pas être en retard au dîner." Et si ils l'avaient vraiment fait ? [Terraink/Yaoi/PWP/Lemon sous une douche]


Hello~

On se retrouve pour un OS Terraink avec #LeSexePutain parce que voilà~

Pour l'explication, j'étais en discussion Skype avec des gens géniaux et j'ai décidé de regarder des Laink et Terra. Puis, j'ai remarqué la miniature de leur vidéo sur la Gamescom 2015 et blblblblblbl, on a tous pété un câble parce que MON DIEU, vous avez vu la tête de Terra sur cette photo ? (Et puis, il touche sa BITE, non, bon d'accord, je me calme.)

Ensuite, j'ai regardé le vlog parce que voilà, le Terraink. Et dedans, il y a littéralement les deux premières phrases de ce texte – ça m'a vraiment beaucoup inspiré, vous allez voir pourquoi ! J'espère que ça vous plaira !

 **Disclaimer** : Texte avec un **rating M** donc une scène de sexe homosexuel (homme/homme) !

Laink et Terracid sont des youtubers de la chaîne de MiniProdFR (Ok, j'arrête de troller, ils sont de la chaîne de Wankil Studio !) et ce texte les met en scène dans une relation : évidemment, je sais que chacun a une copine et ce texte n'est que imaginé, je ne suppose pas leur sexualité ou leur vie privée, ni rien ! Évidemment, si ça les dérange, mes textes Terraink seront supprimés ! (Coucou Laink si tu décides de relire des fanfics et que tu tombes là-dessus. Ce texte est totalement de la faute de ton fanservice.)

Ce texte a été écrit pour ma petite Namasan, Chatan d'amour ! T'as vu, c'est un lemon en entier ! Parce que je sais que tu voulais en voir un !

Et un gros merci à mes lectrices sur Skype (qui se reconnaîtront) qui me donnent constamment de l'inspiration et envie d'écrire ! Je n'ai jamais autant écris que depuis que je leur parle. Les filles, je vous aime tout fort !

Et surtout un super remerciement à Colilip qui a été ma dernière relectrice et ma correctrice. Merci sale gosse ! :keur:

* * *

 _Hot steamy shower._

« Bon, on vous laisse, on va faire une grosse sieste. Et puis après, on va prendre une bonne douche ensemble, hein, Terracid ? Pour gagner du temps, pour pas être en retard au dîner.

J'ai cru que c'était vrai. »

Un rire suivit sa déclaration avant que Laink ne coupe la caméra. Il la posa sur le lit avant de se tourner vers Terra.

« J'étais sérieux en fait. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent dans la salle de bains de leur chambre d'hôtel de la Gamescom, s'embrassant furieusement et essayant chacun de déshabiller l'autre avec férocité. La chemise de Laink fut limite arrachée par les mains avides de Terracid et le t-shirt de celui-ci fut balancé sans ménagement de l'autre côté de la pièce. Les chaussures suivirent, ainsi que les chaussettes et les pantalons. Ils restèrent en caleçon, chacun pouvant admirer à loisir l'effet qu'il faisait sur l'autre. Mais les caleçons furent également vite enlevés.

Terracid passa une main légère sur l'érection visible de son petit-ami, le faisant frissonner et s'accrocher à ses épaules. Laink déposa encore ses lèvres sur celle du plus grand en se hissant sur la pointe des pieds et mordit sa lèvre inférieure avec avidité, tandis qu'il rapprochait leurs deux entre-jambes. Le contact de leur peau brûlante l'une contre l'autre fit frémir Terra et lâcher un soupir audible à Laink. L'homme aux yeux bleus poussa encore celui aux yeux bruns jusqu'à la grande baignoire, tout en l'embrassant et en caressant ses côtes doucement.

Quand ses genoux se prirent contre le carrelage froid, il se retourna enfin, collant cette fois-ci ses fesses à l'érection de Terra qui gémit. Il s'amusa à passer sa verge entre elles, créant des frictions des plus agréables sur son sexe et faisant se coller Laink encore plus à lui. Celui-ci se pencha en avant, passant au-dessus de la baignoire pour se tenir au mur avec ses deux mains. Sa respiration commença à devenir extatique tandis que des frissons lui parcouraient l'échine.

Mais Terra s'éloigna subitement de lui, le laissant avec une sensation de froid désagréable le faisant grogner.

« Terra, putain... 'Spèce de con, à quoi tu joues ? »

Il le regarda par-dessus son épaule. Terracid avait un grand sourire presque sadique. Il pointa la baignoire du doigt :

« On avait dit une douche à deux, non ? Il ne faudrait pas mentir aux abonnés. »

Laink eut un petit rire moqueur.

« T'as juste toujours rêvé de le faire sous la douche, c'est ça ? »

Il sentit de nouveau la chaleur de Terra contre lui, mais cette fois-ci, il était penché sur lui, accédant ainsi à son oreille pour lui souffler de sa voix basse et grave, remplie de désir :

« Non, Laink. J'ai toujours rêvé de te prendre _toi_ sous la douche, c'est différent. »

Le petit lâcha un « _Oh putain_ » de désir, un nouveau frisson le prenant et un rougissement s'étalant sur les joues. Mais Terra s'éloigna encore, penchant doucement la tête pour admirer le corps nu qui se présentait devant lui. Ses yeux suivaient les lignes du corps de Laink, de ses épaules, puis son dos et enfin, le magnifique rebondi de ses fesses.

« Rentre dans cette baignoire, _chéri_. »

Laink obéit sans protester et Terra le rejoignit rapidement, le collant à la paroi froide. Il l'embrassa violemment et d'une main agrippa une de ses fesses tant désirées. De l'autre, il chercha à tâtons pour trouver le robinet. Il alluma l'eau quand il le trouva et elle jaillit du pommeau de douche au-dessus d'eux, les inondant d'eau froide. Ils lâchèrent tous les deux un petit cri de surprise et dans un réflexe pour s'éloigner du froid, Laink se rapprocha de Terracid, collant leurs deux virilités dans une friction agréable, leur tirant à tous les deux un gémissement.

Un nouveau baiser brûlant et ils ne firent plus attention à la température de l'eau qui, de toute manière, était en train de se réchauffer pour devenir tiède.

Laink sentait l'eau couler sur ses cheveux, les collant à son front et à sa nuque, et les gouttes d'eau continuer leur chemin dans son dos et sur son torse. Terra mordillait son cou avant de descendre plus bas, suivant le chemin de l'eau. Il léchait la peau, laissant une traînée de salive brûlante qui enflammait d'autant plus le désir du plus petit.

L'homme aux yeux bleus finit par se mettre à genoux devant son petit-copain et se baissa encore un peu pour avoir l'érection de Laink à bonne hauteur. Le petit lâcha un gémissement, alors même qu'il n'avait pas été touché. La vision de Terra, à genoux devant lui, son visage à bonne hauteur pour qu'il le prenne en bouche, l'excitait encore davantage.

Il lâcha un cri quand il sentit la langue de Terracid sur son érection. Il tenta de se retenir contre le mur, mais l'eau rendait le carrelage mouillé et il n'arrivait pas à s'accrocher à la surface dure pour tenter de tenir pied. En voyant ça, un sourire apparut sur le visage du plus grand alors qu'il agrippait ses fesses avec ses deux mains, s'amusant à les toucher comme il le voulait. Ayant un contrôle sur le corps qui lui faisait face, grâce à sa poigne, il approcha Laink de lui, insérant son érection dans sa bouche ouverte.

Laink pencha la tête en arrière, son crâne touchant maintenant le mur et n'étant plus sous le jet d'eau. Sa bouche s'ouvrit mais aucun son ne parvint à en sortir. Un filet de salive commençait doucement à descendre à la commissure de ses lèvres alors que Terra fit un premier mouvement de va-et-vient lent et sensuel. Laink plaqua une main sur sa bouche, essayant d'étouffer les gémissements qui en sortaient alors que Terracid prenait un rythme régulier. Il sentait toute l'humidité chaude de la bouche de son amant autour de son sexe, rendant ses jambes tremblantes de plaisir. Son autre main alla se plaquer dans les cheveux mouillés de Terra, l'enjoignant à continuer ses mouvements, et même à les accélérer. Il remercia silencieusement son petit-ami de lui apporter un soutien physique, avec ses mains sous ses fesses, car sinon il était sûr qu'il serait tombé. Ses jambes étaient si faibles, si tremblantes.

Les gémissements étouffés de Laink firent encore grossir la verge de Terracid. Il aurait aimé l'entendre crier à pleins poumons mais il avait encore conscience qu'ils étaient dans un hôtel et il ne voulait pas que ses voisins de chambre puissent également profiter des bruits si luxurieux qui sortaient de la bouche de son amour. Il devait être le seul à les entendre, lui et personne d'autre.

Après tout, c'était son Laink. Le sien. À lui. Juste à lui. Son ami. Son amour. Son amant.

Son Laink.

La main dans ses cheveux le tira subitement en arrière. Le plus petit enleva sa main de sa bouche pour arriver à lui souffler, ainsi que quelques gémissements :

« T-Terra… Si tu continues, je vais… »

Comprenant tout à fait, Terra s'éloigna de lui et relâcha son sexe de son étau humide avec un bruit de succion. Il se remit sur ses pieds, offrant un sourire carnassier à Laink.

« Tourne-toi, _bébé_. »

Laink ne se fit pas prier, sachant pertinemment que le meilleur restait encore à venir.

Il se tourna, collant une nouvelle fois ses fesses à Terracid, l'eau coulant maintenant directement sur son dos. D'un geste entre ses deux épaules, le plus grand lui intima de se pencher en avant. Laink offrait une parfaite vu à Terra : les mains collées contre le mur, ainsi que son visage, tourné vers lui, les yeux embrumés de plaisir et la bouche légèrement ouverte d'où s'échappait sa respiration haletante. Son dos était légèrement creux, mettant en avant son postérieur arrondi, les jambes écartées, permettant à Terra de voir son intimité.

Terra eut un nouveau sourire avant de se pencher, surplombant Laink. Il vint mordiller son oreille alors qu'avec sa main, il descendait dans son dos, caressant ses hanches avant de titiller son fondement. Ses doigts rendus humides par l'eau glissaient à merveille sur la peau de son amant et après quelques tours autour de son entrée de chaire, il y pénétra un doigt. Il sentit Laink se tendre sous lui alors qu'il commençait ses mouvements, sortant son doigt presque complètement avant de l'enfoncer plus profondément encore une seconde après. Il sourit en entendant le soupir luxurieux qui sortit des lèvres de Laink. Il rajouta un doigt, augmentant la vitesse et commençant à écarter les chaires qu'il sentait autour de lui. C'était serré et chaud. Brûlant même.

Il sentait son érection pulser, devenir presque douloureuse tandis que son petit-ami recommençait à gémir.

Il fit quelques mouvements supplémentaires avant de retirer ses mains sous une plainte de son amant.

« T'inquiètes pas, tu vas avoir quelque chose de bien mieux. »

D'un mouvement lent, il le pénétra jusqu'à la garde, laissant échapper un long gémissement grave de bonheur et de plaisir.

Là, c'était parfait. C'était l'endroit où il devait être. Le meilleur endroit. Un endroit juste pour lui.

Il commença ses coups de butoirs lentement, sentant à quel point Laink était serré autour de lui. Il tenta de le détendre en lui caressant le dos et les hanches.

« Détends-toi, Laink. »

Laink voulut l'insulter. Il croyait que c'était facile ? C'était beaucoup trop bon pour qu'il puisse penser ou agir de façon cohérente. Ses chaires s'étaient serrées comme un réflexe pour que Terra ne se retire jamais, pour qu'il reste là, à le remplir de façon si jouissive et si intense.

Il savait très bien que s'il parvenait à se desserrer, Terra pourrait commencer ses mouvements. Il avait beau avoir pris l'habitude de cette situation, il ressentait ça toujours du plus profond de lui-même – physiquement et moralement.

Il sentit une main légère qui descendait dans son dos pour passer sur ses hanches et aller agripper sa verge gonflée. Il laissa échapper un soupir en sentant la poigne ferme de Terracid. Ce dernier commença doucement à faire de lents mouvements, détendant le corps de Laink sous le plaisir qui affluait en lui. Il sentait enfin les chaires se détendre suffisamment pour accélérer ses mouvements. Il recula son bassin, créant une friction des plus agréables sur son érection avant de se renfoncer plus profondément encore, d'un geste sec et précis. Il savait qu'il avait touché au but quand le dos de Laink se courba en arrière, sa bouche s'ouvrant dans un cri muet. Terra lâcha le sexe qu'il avait encore en main pour agripper fermement les deux hanches de son amant. Il recommença ses mouvements. La lenteur n'était plus de mise, c'était sauvage, bestiale, quémandeur.

Terracid avait besoin de sentir Laink tout autour de lui, il avait besoin de savoir qu'il lui appartenait, qu'il était à lui, totalement à lui, juste abandonné au plaisir qu'il lui procurait.

Laink avait besoin de sentir Terra l'emplir, il avait besoin de se sentir dominé, de se sentir possédé, il avait besoin de s'abandonner au plaisir, de s'abandonner à Terracid.

Et les mouvements continuaient, leur tirant à tous les deux des gémissements de plus en plus forts. Laink bougeait ses hanches pour essayer de faire venir Terra toujours plus profondément en lui. A chaque nouveau coup, Terra arrivait à toucher la prostate de son amant, ce point précis en lui qui lui faisait voir des étoiles et criait de plus belle. Il lui était maintenant impossible de retenir ses gémissements.

D'un coup, le plus grand empoigna ses cheveux pour lui faire tourner la tête vers lui. Il l'embrassa furieusement, mélangeant leurs deux souffles et étouffant ses cris de plaisir. Ses coups de butoir n'arrivaient plus à tenir un rythme régulier. Ils étaient extatiques, comme leurs souffles, comme les tremblements que Laink ressentait dans ses jambes et dans ses bras, comme les insultes qui sortait de la bouche de Terra maintenant séparée de celle de Laink.

Un mélange de « putain », de « bordel » et de « merde ».

Leurs deux esprits étaient vides, complètement blancs, totalement noyés dans les méandres du plaisir que l'autre leur faisait ressentir. L'eau continuait de couler sur leurs peaux chaudes mais n'arrivait pas à calmer le feu ardent qu'ils sentaient en eux. Ce feu ardent qui se propageait comme un feu de forêt dans leurs bas-ventres, les prenant aux tripes, les faisant approcher toujours plus de la jouissance.

Terracid sentait son orgasme arriver. D'un geste tremblant, une des ses mains glissa pour venir agripper l'érection de Laink, comme précédemment. Il sentait la grosseur dure, chaude et humide dans sa main et il eut un sourire en pensant que c'était lui qui le faisait réagir ainsi. Il commença à la caresser fortement, d'un mouvement de poignet rapide, sans mesure aucune puisqu'il n'arrivait pas suffisamment à se concentrer pour appliquer un rythme régulier.

Puis, ce fut soudain. Il devina le cri avant de l'entendre. L'intimité de son amant s'était subitement resserrée autour de lui alors qu'il se courbait une nouvelle fois en arrière, la tête levée, la bouche grande ouverte alors que son ultime cri de plaisir se répercuta sur les murs de la salle de bain. Il ne put retenir son propre orgasme alors qu'il sentait cette chaleur si forte autour de son sexe et celui de Laink pulsait dans sa main, déversant le liquide sur ses doigts et dans la baignoire, vite emporté par l'eau.

Ils restèrent quelques minutes sans bouger, reprenant chacun leur respiration. Terra s'était écroulé en avant, essayant néanmoins de ne pas s'appuyer sur son partenaire, voyant déjà ses jambes trembler. Il se retira quelques minutes plus tard quand sa poitrine se levait à un rythme plus calme. Il observa avec un sourire le frisson que cela procura à Laink et le liquide blanc _made in Terracid_ qui commençait à couler le long de ses jambes. Le plus petit finit par se retourner pour faire face à son petit-ami. Il déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres avant que le plus grand ne lui agrippe le poignet pour le tirer à lui et le prendre dans ses bras.

Il se pencha ensuite pour mettre le bouchon de la baignoire et changer le mode de l'eau, faisant couler un bain pour eux deux avant de forcer Laink à s'asseoir avec lui, plus précisément, entre ses jambes. Il en profita également pour augmenter un peu la température de l'eau.

Ils passèrent le reste de l'après-midi dans leur bain à s'embrasser, à se câliner et à discuter de tout et de rien. Au final, ils n'auront pas fait cette grosse sieste…

Et ils arrivèrent en retard au dîner.

* * *

Fin !

Il m'en aura pris du temps, ce lemon ! C'est le lemon le plus long que j'ai jamais écris, j'espère qu'il a su vous plaire !  
Je vous aime chers lecteurs !  
A la prochaine !

Cœur sur vous,  
Eniwe.


End file.
